


The Cloud that soothes the Storm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character/Ten Year Later Character, M/M, Nenja/Chigo Relationship, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: InOnsen Orgyit’s implied Hayato had a relationship of sorts with the TYL!Kyouya. While this isn’t strictly in that ‘verse, here’s one possible version of that relationship.





	The Cloud that soothes the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Onsen Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474786) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"What do you want, herbivore?" He rolls his eyes at the words - he thought that even Hibari would grow out of his tendency to use herbivore and carnivore to divide the world up - and ignores the attempt at projecting killing intent. (How had his older-self let Hibari think that was the way to intimidate him?)

"I want to know what the plan actually is, or failing that, who prepared our quarters for it, Hibari, because there are things missing, and I either need cigarettes or something else to reduce my stress. You have the dojo for yakyuu-baka and Jyuudaime's enough of a Sky that just having his Cloud watching over him allows him to relax, but Bianchi is here, and I have no safe outlet." He doesn't hide his twitches; he had half a pack of cigarettes in his pocket when he'd been dragged forward, and he'd tried to eke them out, but he’s still dealing with nicotine withdrawal. There are other ways to deal with how twitchy he’s feeling, but he doubts the Cloud would go in for them.

"Hn." He stands his ground as the adult version of their vicious Cloud rises from seiza, and oh Santa Maria the bastard had gotten taller over the last ten years; the demon Prefect had only been an inch or so taller than him, but this version is six inches taller and has far more presence than he was used to. An elegant hand grips his chin, forcing his head up. "Something like this, herbivore?"

He freezes as he's kissed, and how the fuck had Hibari known that this is what he meant? Not that he'd intended for the Cloud to be the one that solved his problem, just that he'd allow him to slip out with a minion to buy a toy or four.

"No?"

" _Please_." The word escapes his lips before he can stop it, and the Cloud raises an eyebrow and releases his chin.

"Follow me." He knows better than to say anything when the older version of Hibari turns and opens a well-concealed door; the rooms on the other side are very _traditional_ , all paper screens and greenery and wooden floors, and he wonders who said what to whom to coax the Cloud into crowding with the rest of them. He toes his shoes off, and picks them up; he doesn't want to tempt the capricious Cloud to send him back to the incomplete base without some sort of relief from his frustration. They reach a room that makes him question whether Hibari has learned to use his Mist Flames at some point in the last ten years; it's a beautiful ornamental garden, complete with heated springs, and it wouldn't be out of place in the grounds of one of the big shrines. "Make use of the springs, herbivore; I have preparations to make."

He undresses neatly, folding his clothes and putting them with the towels; while there have been wardrobes for all of them that had arrived so far, they don't quite fit right, sizes skewed through a lens of ten years, he assumes, and he wants to avoid the ruin of the stuff that fits.

He remembers his onsen etiquette at the last moment and makes use of the bucket of ice-fucking-cold water to wipe himself down. (Fucking sadist of a Cloud has to be using a Mist trick to ensure it stays that cold.) He slips into the spring and squeaks at just how hot it is, but if Hibari is going to fuck him, the warmth will relax all his muscles and make it more comfortable, and given that from what was in the base there'd been an assumption that none of them are sexually active the precaution makes sense. Not that he’s sexually active exactly. He’s just figured out that toys can take masturbation from fun to _really_ fun, and that he likes things in his ass and stretching his limits, and that he can skip cigarettes in favour of fucking himself with increasingly large toys.

He's half asleep in the hot spring when Kusakabe enters the garden, and he steps into the yukata the Lightning proffers him and follows him out of the garden and into a very Japanese bedroom. "Kyo-sama, Hayato-chan." He twitches at the diminutive form, and ignores the wordless conversation between the two men in favour of looking around, and taking in what Hibari has decided is necessary for fucking him. There is an oil warmer burning with a pale purple Flame next to a double futon, a toy of some sort that shines to his new senses (that had been fucking weird to adjust to because nothing he'd read had prepared him for the ability to see Flames once he'd forced the Ring to light), and the older version of Hibari is wearing a yukata with an actual pattern and looks somewhat curious, like a large cat.

Kusakabe carries Hibird and Roll out of the room, and he tries to figure out what he's supposed to do. "Come here, herbivore. You were courageous enough to demand that I do something about your twitchiness." He goes, suddenly fairly nervous, and kneels beside the lounging older Hibari, cock and ass throbbing as the reality of the situation he's put himself in sinks in. The Cloud rolls his eyes, and sits up, catching his chin and kissing him again. "This too is a way of protecting our Sky, herbivore." Elegant hands untie his obi with a faint frown at the sloppy knot, and he shivers as his cock, hot and heavy, is scratched lightly. "Do I need to get protection for us both, or have you been sensible about feeding this hunger so far?"

"Just had - oh merciful mother of god - toys, oh fuck, you _bastard_." The fingers casually caressing his cock stop at his admission, and the older version of the Cloud makes a curious sound in the back of his throat before pushing off his yukata to expose his entire form to the older Hibari's view.

"Then we do this properly. That is, if you still wish me to make use of you, as I would a chigo?" The word throws him for a moment, and he swallows at all the implications, his body a single raw nerve that throbs in time with the Cloud's breathing. He nods, and he's being touched carefully, slender fingers tracing across his chest and down to handle his cock more gently. "And does the use of toys mean that you know how to relax for this?" Two of those ringed fingers press at his opening, and he swallows and nods, arching and impaling himself on them, the dry drag of skin against skin only adding to his arousal. "Good. While I have the patience and the experience to train a complete novice, this will be more entertaining for both of us."

The fingers withdraw, and then return, coated in the fragrant oil from the oil warmer, and brush over his entrance, massaging it gently. He squirms at the touch, at the implication that he is going to be treated gently at least to start with; he'd almost expected to be rolled over and fucked with little care, but then the man had used the word 'chigo', and he has enough cultural and historical knowledge to realise that something else is being expected of him. "Should I -"

"I will instruct you, chigo-mine. In this and several other things you need to know, like the use of your Cloud Flames." One of those slender fingers presses into his body and curves, rubbing against his prostate, and he whines in the back of his throat. "There are many uses for Flames, though the Rings and Box Weapons are the easiest for the herbivorous to use. But once one gets strong enough to shatter Rings -" he remembers the way the Ring Kyoya had used when rescuing him and the baseball idiot had shattered under the weight of his Flames, "- a carnivore learns more effective ways to use their Flames. Like the oil I'm preparing you with."

He arches at the sensation as the oil suddenly catches fire. Or at least that's how it feels; he can feel the whorls of Hibari's fingertip against fragile skin, and he barely avoids screaming at the intensity. "You're doing very well, chigo, perhaps better than your older-self did the first time I took him." He has half a thought about why Hibari's letting on that he's had a relationship of some sort with his older-self. "He cried like a small herbivore, despite asking to be used." He wants to ask, but there's a second finger working its way into his body, and everything is too big, too much, too good, and he forces himself to tilt his hips, to take them both deeper, make it clear that he's enjoying himself. "But then he was grieving the Omnivore's innocence and his inability to ask for what he needed, and you've already gotten over _that_ step." Tight pressure around the base of his cock prevents him from cumming as the fingers inside him scissor, stretching him, and even if his body knows how to do this, has taken much more, it's a painfully slow process because he hasn't had the privacy or supplies for several weeks.

The fingers withdraw, and he shivers, writhes on top of the yukata that has been pushed off his shoulders, desperate for more. The toy that presses into his open body is cold, too cold, makes his muscles spasm convulsively, but there's Hibari's arm across his hips holding him onto it as heat blooms from the toy, and it hurts, hurts, hurts, and he looks up at the Cloud with betrayal in his eyes. But there's no protest of innocence from the older version of the Cloud, and perhaps he should have expected pain and humiliation. "Roll over, chigo, and spread your legs." It takes physical effort - teeth-gritting effort - and he buries his head in the blankets, blinking away the tears, and then the blasted toy and its Flames are pulled from his body, and he moans in relief at the addition of more oil. "Hn. You did well; I forgot that you wouldn't be able to soothe yourself while it worked and the oil would amplify the sensations." His body takes four fingers easily where it had struggled to take two before, and he makes a confused noise. "I was bored, and it's a prototype, chigo. Made to make things easier and cleaner." He shivers, and the Cloud strokes his flank. "Perhaps I will demonstrate why I used it later, once I’ve dealt with my arousal."

The futon dips and there's hard flesh prodding at his opening, hands spreading his buttocks and he gasps and swears as he's taken in one smooth motion, Hibari's cock pushing so deep into him that he has to bite the blanket to stop himself yowling at the aching pleasure of it, and then the damn oil catches fire again, and he does howl. Because he can feel the Cloud's cock _throbbing_ and it's almost like vibrations, and the Cloud's still pressing into him, and it's like something shifts and all of a sudden Hibari's body is fitted to his back, and he's fuller than he's ever been and he's willing to forgive the man a lot because it feels incredible.

The Cloud sets a vicious pace, battering at his body, demanding that he enjoy it without stimulation of his cock or anything other than the use of his ass. He does; he's not surprised given how much enjoyment he's gotten from the toys he has hidden away at home, but how - oh fuck, the fucking Cloud is exploiting the knowledge of his older-self to ensure he enjoys this. "Breathe, chigo. You once admitted that you’re a size queen to me, and with a capable partner, I prefer to relinquish my control when close to orgasm, so this may be intense."

That's all the warning he gets as Hibari's strokes go ragged, and the cock that is already challenging him starts to swell, and Santa Maria how is he supposed to cope? But there's something to the painful Flame toy that had been used on him because nothing hurts the way it had when he'd gotten over enthusiastic on his own. Add in that the pressure and the pleasure are increasing in desperate lock-step with each other, and he swears and begs and tries to clench down on the cock that is driving him insane, and he's confused because he's enjoying himself, but he hasn't cum yet. But his confusion is obliterated by one last juddering thrust and oh fuck the oil is still working because he's reasonably sure that he shouldn't be able to feel that, nor should teeth sinking into his skin feel that good, and he's left surfing the edge of desperate need.

"You did very well, chigo. Next time I will have to ensure that there's a mirror so you can see how well you've served my needs." His hips are gripped, and he makes an incoherent sound as Hibari pulls out of his body, and he's left panting, still needy, and his ass throbbing, open, and fingers toy with his stretched rim. He wriggles and begs needily, and Hibari relents, pressing fingers into his opening and pushing them in so fast and so deep that he's taken the Cloud's knuckles before he realises that he's being fisted and he forces himself up so he can fuck himself on it.

He still can't cum. It makes him desperate, and he pleads with Hibari, but the Cloud just makes an amused sound, and he shudders and screeches as Flames burst into existence around the fist in his gut and he finally cums with a gasp as it's twisted and withdrawn.

"Kinky bastard."

"Yet you enjoyed every moment and begged me for more; agreed to be my chigo, and foreswore all sorts of things that would make you miserable if I held you to your words in the heat of passion, _Hayato_." He's pulled up to the older man and kissed, and he's still slightly dazed when the kiss is broken. "Tomorrow I will teach you other ways to service me, and a few Flame nuances. You will be in seiza at the hot springs at 0400 if you wish to learn, chigo." The older man wraps himself back up in his yukata and leaves him on the futon, too tired and too used to do anything other than sleep.


End file.
